


The Perfect Couple

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Sho is madly in love with Aiba, but will his struggles with his sexuality and his job as an idol prevent him from being able to be with the person he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request by [ **yuuki_73** ](http://yuuki-73.livejournal.com/)

It had taken Sho years to accept his sexuality, and even longer to accept his love for his bandmate. Aiba had slowly but surely become the love of his life. Aiba was so sweet and caring that Sho couldn’t help but love the man. He felt more and more in love every time Aiba did fanservice with him. Just sitting next to Aiba would make Sho’s day better.

There was just one problem. Aiba didn't want to love him back. 

Sho had finally gathered the courage to confess his feelings to Aiba. But Aiba rejected him, claiming that a relationship within Arashi could ruin the group.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can say the same. Though I’m flattered that you like me, I don’t think things will work out with our current situation. Arashi always comes first, remember?”

Arashi did always come first, no matter what. Sho always thought that and still felt that now. Maybe it was selfish to want to date, but Sakurai didn’t think it was right to be deprived of that either. Sho understood where Aiba was coming from, but it was a harsh reality to accept. Sakurai believed that they could act like adults and keep their private lives out of work, but it would prove to be difficult.  
Though what bothered Sho the most was the sadness in Aiba’s eyes when he rejected him. It seemed like there was something else he wanted to say. Sho wanted to know what that was.

***********************************************************************

“Matsumoto-kun?”   
“Hm?”   
“Can we talk about something?”   
Sho was nervous. He didn't want to share his feelings about Aiba to anyone, especially not Jun, but Jun was the best at giving advice.  
“Sure. What’s wrong?”   
“Uh...how do I say this...”   
“Is it about Aiba?”   
“Eh? How did you...”   
“Nino figured it out. You know how he is.”   
“Well, what do I do?”   
“I’d give him some space for now.”   
“Easier said than done. I see him at least once a week at work.”   
“You’re going to have to try. Give him a while to think things over.”   
“Do you mind?”   
“Mind what?”   
“Mind if two Arashi members were dating. Do you think it would cause problems for the group?”   
“It could. I’d like to think you’d be mature enough to keep your private lives to yourselves, but if you have a large fight or a bad break up, the fans will know something happened. And Arashi thrives off of the fact that we get along well. If the fans think we aren’t getting along...”   
“I know. It’s just... I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. I’ll just forget about it. Arashi comes first.”   
“No, wait. Don’t forget about it. Everyone in Arashi has dated before. We can’t just throw our personal lives away for this group. Your happiness and Aiba’s happiness is important. I know that Aiba likes you back, he really does. And he feels bad for not being able to go out with you, but he’s too worried about Arashi. Just give him some time to be comfortable with the idea. Myself, Nino, Riida – we’ll talk to Aiba about it and tell him that we support him and we’ll support you guys if you decide to start dating. Okay?”   
Sho nodded.  
“Thank you, Jun.”

************************************************************************

“Ahhh~ but you and Sho would make such a cute couple! Neee~ Satoshi?”   
Nino and Ohno took Aiba out for drinks. Nino, lightweight that he is, was already drunk, and the other too were starting to get tipsy as well.  
“Yeahh they would neeee~”   
“Neee~”   
“Really?”   
“Really!”   
“Aiba-chan, you really are an airhead. Can’t you see that you and Sho are perfect for each other?!”   
“Aiba-chan’s dumb neee~”   
“Shut up!”   
“Mou~ Masaki-chan is being mean."   
“You really don’t think it’s bad for two Arashi members to be dating?”   
“No way~ It’s perfectly fine~”   
“What if we argue? That’ll be bad for the group’s image.”   
“It’ll be fine, Masaki. Follow your heart.”   
Ohno nodded in agreement.  
“That sounded like a line from a low-budget romance drama!”   
Everyone laughed and took another sip of their beers.

**********************************************************************

Sho eyes met Aiba’s a couple of times in the green room the next day. He felt an awkwardness that he had never felt with Aiba before. He could tell that Aiba was trying to avoid his eyes.

Filming went as usual, as once the cameras were on, the tension disappeared. Only to reappear during breaks, however. Sho normally enjoyed these brief periods of rest where he could read a few more articles in the paper or chat with the members, but today he wanted nothing more than for them to end.

Work had finally wrapped up for the day and Sho quickly headed back to the green room, hoping to gather his things and leave before Aiba returned. As Sho was about to exit the dressing room, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. As he turned around, his eyes met with Aiba’s for the first time that day. Sho noticed that Aiba was mouthing something to him.  
“Hm?” Sho couldn’t quite get what Aiba was trying to tell him.  
_ “Wait,” _ Aiba whispered.  
Despite wanting to turn and run, Sho nodded.

The other members left and Aiba shut the door behind them.

“I’m sorry.”   
“For?”   
“For rejecting you like that.”   
“No, don't apolo-“   
“I like you too. Honestly. I just don’t know if dating a member will work out." Sho's heart skipped a beat when he heard Aiba say that he liked him too.   
“I understand where you are coming from, but don’t you think we can handle it? We're adults after all. I don’t think we need to worry that much.”   
“That’s what Oh-chan and Nino said.”   
“You talked to them about it?”   
“Yeah, we went out drinking last night. They were saying we’d be ‘the perfect couple’. But they were drunk so I didn’t really pay attention to what they were saying.”   
“Matsumoto-kun said he’d support us if we started dating.”   
“Matsujun said that?!”   
“Yeah. He said that our happiness is important and we shouldn’t throw away our personal lives.”   
“If the others are really okay with it...”   
“Hm?” Sho looked over at Aiba, feeling hopeful.  
“I guess we can start dating.”   
“Really?” Sho’s face broke out into a grin.  
“Yes. But let’s take things slow, okay?”   
Sho nodded, pulling Aiba into a tight embrace.

************************************************************************

Their first ‘date’ was typical, at least for someone as busy as an Arashi member. During the lunch break of an Arashi ni Shiyagare filming, Sho approached Aiba, nervously.  
“Wanna go out for lunch?”  
“Eh? Oh, uh, sure?” The sudden proposal threw Aiba off-guard.  
“Great! Let’s go, our break isn’t that long!” Sho grabbed Aiba’s arm and pulled him up.  
Aiba nodded, slipping his shoes on.

“I didn’t think you were capable of being spontaneous, Sakurai Sho.” Aiba commented as they walked down the hall of the NTV building.  
“No?”  
“You always have a complex plan for everything.”  
“Well I guess that’s true.”  
“Where are we even going?”  
“My favorite sushi place.”  
“Oh, that one you were telling us about? Isn’t it a bit far away to walk to?”  
“Yeah, it is a far walk.” Sho said as they stepped out of the building.  
“Good thing there’s a taxi here.” Sho grinned.  
“You called a taxi already? And I thought you were being spontaneous. I’m sure you have everything planned down to what sushi you’ll be getting and the exact time that we return, right?”  
“You know me well, Aiba Masaki.”  
Aiba groaned.

Sho and Aiba made small talk as they ate their sushi.  
“Yum, this is soooo good!”  
Aiba chuckled, watching Sho’s cheeks puff out as he stuffed his mouth with sushi.  
“This is some of the best sushi I've ever had. I should’ve come here sooner.”  
”Myeah. You shoulda.” Sho said, mouth full of food.   
Aiba giggled. Seeing the unprofessional side of Sho was always amusing.

Only one piece of sushi remained on the plate and the pair both went to pick it up with their chopsticks.  
“You have it.” They said simultaneously, while letting go of it.  
The sushi dropped and fell back on to the plate, somehow managing to stay intact.  
“We should have thought that one through.”  
“Yeah...”  
They both burst out laughing, as Sho cut the piece in half.  
“Open wide~”  
Aiba picked up one of the halves of sushi and placed it in Sho’s mouth.  
Sho laughed as he swallowed the sushi.  
“Masaki’s turn~”  
Aiba giggled, allowing Sho to feed him.

“We’d better be heading back now. Do you mind calling a taxi?”  
“No, that’s fine.” Aiba pulled out his phone. Meanwhile, Sho took the check and paid for their meal.  
“Hey! You made me call a cab so you could pay!”  
“And?”  
“How much was it?”  
“Not telling~”  
“Come on Sho, at least let me pay half!”  
“No, you can get the cab fare.”  
“You paid for the cab on our way here, and our lunch! That’s too much!”  
“And you can get the cab on the way back.”  
“Ugh, you're too stubborn!”

Aiba slipped a couple of 1000 yen bills into Sho’s bag later that day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sho pressed his lips to Aiba's as he removed the younger's pants. He palmed Aiba's growing erection before slipping his hand inside Aiba's briefs.  
"Sh-Sho." Aiba moaned as Sho removed his underwear._

_Before long, Sho was buried deep inside Aiba. Aiba felt perfectly full, like him and Sho were meant to be together like this. Sho thrust into him, precisely hitting Aiba’s prostate each time. Aiba grabbed onto Sho tightly as he neared his climax._

“Ah, Sho!” Aiba bolted straight upwards.

“Eh?” Aiba looked around. He was in his bed, by himself. He glanced down to notice his erection tenting the bed sheets.

Aiba cursed at himself. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was a teenager, and now he just had one about the person he just started dating, who he wanted to take things slow with?

Aiba groaned as he slid his hand down his pants, wrapping his fingers around his erection. He stroked himself to satisfaction while imaging it was Sho’s hand rather than his own.

*****************************************************************************

“Sho-chan~ Sho-chan~ wake up~” Aiba whispered while he gently shook the older man.  
“Sho~ wake-up~”  
“Alright, I’m awake... EH?”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“How... How did you get in my house?!?!?”  
Sho was staying at his parents for a few days while he had work done on his apartment.  
“Your mom let me in.”  
“My mother? Isn’t she supposed to be at work? What time is it?”  
“6 AM.”  
“6 AM?!? You come to my house and wake me up at six in the morning?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Why are you here?”  
“We’re going out today! I’ve made all the plans, so don't worry.”  
“Eh? Where are we going? Why do we need to leave this early? Why did my mother even let you come up here when she knew I was sleeping?”  
“Well, I don’t know the answer to that last question, but the rest you’ll find out soon enough. Get dressed, let’s go!” Aiba dragged the underwear clad Sho out of bed.

Aiba froze when he saw Sho’s perfect muscles. He thought back to the dream he had the night before and felt himself getting a bit warm.

Dammit, not now!

“Are you alright? Your face looks a bit red.” Sho commented as he put on a pair of pants.  
“Oh no, I’m fine.”  
Sho threw a shirt on.  
“Alright, let’s go then.”  
They waved to Sho’s mother and his younger brother, Shuu, who was getting ready to go to school, as they left the Sakurai home.   
The two men climbed into Aiba’s car.  
“Seriously, where are we going?”  
“My Chiba!”  
“Chiba? Why?”  
“We are going to the Chiba Zoological Park!”  
Leave it to Aiba to plan a zoo date.  
“There’s also an amusement park there!”  
Oh no.  
“Can we please not go on any scary rides?”  
“Oh, Sho-chan. You’re no fun! Fine, we’ll skip the amusement park. This time.”  
Sho sighed in relief.   
“Is that all we are doing?”  
“Man, you really are over-concerned with the plans.”  
Sho groaned.  
“Before we go to the zoo, we are going to my parents’ restaurant, which they reserved for us from 7-9 AM. Which is why we needed to leave early. After we can do whatever.”  
“We are seeing your parents?”  
“Well, my mom specifically. I am hardly ever in Chiba anymore, you think I’m going to miss the opportunity to see her?”  
“Well, of course not.”  
“Then don’t ask stupid questions. Besides, she's been begging me to bring you over ever since I told her and my dad that we are dating.”  
“They know we are dating?”  
“Yup.”  
“And they’re fine with it?”  
“Yep! They’ve known I’m gay for years now anyways. They’re thrilled that we’re dating, actually.”  
“If only I could come out to my parents...” Sho sighed.  
“You are going to have to at some point. What happens when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with? You can’t hide that from your parents.”  
“I know, but they probably won’t accept it.”  
“I thought your family was fairly accepting, no?”  
“They generally are, but they aren’t going to be able to accept that their own son is gay. I’ve already done enough to piss them off in this line of work. All they want is a ‘normal’ son. But I’m a celebrity. That fact alone affects them everyday. I don't need to add being gay to that too.”  
“Then what will you do? Marry some girl that you don’t love? Have some kids with her, just to get your parents off your back? You have to choose between yourself and them, Sho. You can’t live for your parents.”  
“I know that, but I don't want to be disowned. It felt that way in the past before they accepted my career choice, and I don’t want it to happen again. My mom won’t shut up about how I should get married soon, and have kids. I just avoid it by saying I can’t because of my job, but when I get older it won’t be an excuse anymore. Higashiyama-san is married and has a daughter. Other older talents in the agency are married. I know I’ll have to come out at some point, but I want to put it off at least a bit longer.”  
Aiba nodded. He couldn’t imagine not being accepted by his parents for something he couldn’t control, such as his sexuality.   
“At least they’ll probably get their grandkids from Mai soon. She just got married after all.”  
“Yeah, and my brother already has a kid. Good thing we aren’t only children.”  
“Yeah, thank goodness.” Sho chuckled. 

A pause. 

“Wait a minute, did you just say that the restaurant is reserved from 7-9 AM?!?”  
“Sorry, they won’t close it during the usual hours.”  
“We are having Chinese for breakfast?”  
“Yep, it’s good regardless of what time of day!”  
“I’ll take your word for it.”

*******************************************************************************

Soon enough they pulled in outside Keikarou. Aiba was thankful that no one was queuing outside already. Arashi fans could be crazy sometimes. 

“Masaki, it’s so good to see you!”  
“Mom! I missed you!” Aiba pulled his mother into an embrace.  
“Oh, Sakurai-kun! It’s nice to see you too! It’s been a long time!”  
“It has!”  
“I’m sure you’re taking good care of my Masaki, right?”  
“Of course he is, mom!”  
Aiba’s mother chuckled.  
“That’s good to hear. Come, sit down! I’ll make whatever you want! I’ll get you some drinks while you’re deciding.”  
She left and went to the kitchen.  
“What are you getting?”  
“Well, I want mabo tofu, but the portion is too large. Will you split it with me?”  
“It’s always mabo tofu with you.” Sho chuckled. “Sure, I’ll spilt it with you.”

Aiba’s mother returned with tea and Aiba placed their order.   
“Aw, you’re splitting it, how cute!”  
Aiba giggled and Sho blushed at her comment. 

“Wow, this mabo tofu is really good!”  
“See, I told you!”  
“I’m so glad you like it! Sakurai is a good man, Masaki.”  
“I know that, mom!”  
Sho couldn't help but smile when Aiba said that.

Sho glanced at the clock. 8:55.  
“Shouldn’t we be leaving now? We’ve got to get to the zoo early, before it gets too crowded.”  
“Ah Sho, always concerned with being exactly on time. Well, I guess you’re right. We’ll be going now. Bye, mom!” Aiba placed a kiss on his mother’s cheek.  
"Goodbye!"  
“Thank you for the meal.”  
"You're welcome! Come back soon!"  
Aiba’s mother waved to the couple as they exited the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Sho and Aiba managed to sneak out the back entrance of Keikarou, and swiftly avoided the Arashi fans lined up in the front. An hour later they finally arrived at the zoo. They both put hats and sunglasses on to hide their faces. 

“Look, over there!”   
“What _is_ that?!”   
“It’s a Capybara! Isn’t it cute?”   
“It looks like a giant mutant guinea pig...”   
“Oh, there's a two-toed sloth too! I always wanted a sloth...”   
“You want one?!”   
“This is coming from the person who owns a spider monkey- Oh darn! I forgot to introduce you to my monkey when we were at my parents’!”   
“I’m sure I’ll see it some other day.” Sho wasn’t sure he actually wanted to see it. 

“What kind of bird is that?”    
“A shoe-billed stork. This one’s Nino’s favorite.”   
“Why?”   
“Th e Loftwing, the type of bird you ride in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is based off of them, apparently.”   
Sho took a second to process that.   
“Oh.”   
Aiba laughed.   
“That’s how I reacted when he told me that. It’s not necessary information, right?”   
“Yeah.” Sho chuckled.   
“And what the heck is that thing?” Sho pointed to a tall bird with strange feathers on its head.   
“That’s a South African crane. I always thought they were funny as a kid.”   
“Wow, you sure know a lot about animals.”   
Aiba smiled.   
“It isn’t much. I’ve just been here too many times.”

Aiba could get way too excited sometimes, but Sho loved Aiba’s smile as he looked at all of the animals. Sho could feel the positivity radiating from his boyfriend as he practically skipped through the zoo, taking pictures of all the animals as he went through. 

“LOOK, SHO-CHAN!”   
“Shhh! Be quiet, you’ll expose us!”   
“But, it’s Futa-kun! The nationally famous red panda!” Aiba grabbed Sho’s hand and dragged him over to the red panda enclosure. Sho tried to ignore how much he was enjoying Aiba holding his hand. It didn't work.   
“See, isn’t he soooo cute?”   
“Which one is Futa-kun?”   
“That one over there! With the pointed ears and short tail!”   
“I don’t know how you can tell them apart...”  Sho was still distracted by the feeling of Aiba's hand in his.    
“Over there! He’s eating right now.”  Aiba grabbed Sho’s head and turned in the right direction.    
“Oh, that one! Though I still don’t know how you could tell which one was Futa-kun in the first place...”

After a while of walking passing by animals such as giraffes, monkeys, and sea lions, they finally finished their trip through the zoo and made it back to main entrance.   
“Before we go, we have to take a picture with Futa-kun!”   
“But the red pandas are on the other side of the park!”   
“No, silly! The statue. Over there!”   
There was in fact, a statue of Futa-kun, perfect for posing with.    
Sho walked over towards the statue and stood next to it, waiting for Aiba to take a picture.   
Instead, Aiba removed his sunglasses.    
“What are you doing? We’ll get spotted!”   
“Oh, come on, no we won’t. Take yours off too! What’s the point of taking a picture if you can’t tell who’s in it!”   
“Fine.”  Sho grumbled as he removed his sunglasses.  “Hurry up.”   
The couple smiled while they took their picture with the statue of Futa-kun.   
“Aww, this is a good picture! You look cute!”   
Sho blushed.   
“That’s not tru-“   
“ISN’T THAT AIBA MASAKI?!?!?”  
Aiba and Sho turned towards each other.   
“Oh,  shit.”   
“Act casually.”   
Sho and Aiba put their sunglasses back on and headed for the parking lot.

******************************************************************************

“Mom, I’m sure that was Aiba!”   
“Haruka, please use honorifics. Aiba- _san_ is too busy working in Tokyo to be here.”   
But it was too late. Other children heard Haruka cry out for Aiba.  
“Where is he?” A young boy asked.  
“He just headed towards the parking lot! He’s in a dark green jacket,” Haruka said.    
“Let’s go!” The boy grabbed Haruka’s hand and gestured towards the other children to tell them to follow along too.   
“There he is!”    
The two Arashi members turned around to see at least twenty children behind them. They did the first thing that came to their minds; they ran.   
The children started to chase after Sho and Aiba, with their parents following behind. The couple laughed at the situation as they ran from the increasingly large group of children behind them.    
Aiba fumbled in his pocket until he found his keys and unlocked his car. They managed to lock the doors before the children reached his vehicle. Aiba patiently waited for all of the parents to gather their children and move them away from the car. Then he finally pulled out of the parking space and left.

*******************************************************************

“Holy shit.”  Sho was still panting from having to run across the parking lot.   
“Sorry about that I should've listened to you.”   
“No, it’s alright. It was fun.” Sho laughed.   
“Sho, why do kids always refer to me without honorifics?”   
“It’s because you’re a host on Tensai! Shimura Doubutsuen. They feel as though they already know you.”   
“No, I think they are looking down on me.”   
They both laughed.   
“Hey, at least you got noticed. That girl recognized you, not me.”   
“Like you don’t get recognized!”   
“I know, but kids like you more!”   
“Then make another appearance on Shimura Doubutsuen soon.”   
“No way! With my luck, a tiger will eat me!”   
“Then everyone will tune in to watch! More people will be watching you! Sounds like a solid plan to me.”   
“Getting eaten by a tiger is a ‘solid plan’?” Sho burst out laughing.   
“Okay, maybe not. But if you appear with a dangerous animal, kids will think you’re cool. They think I’m stupid!”   
“But you’re not stupid~”   
“Really? I’m sure you must think I’m at least a bit dumb, 'Keio boy'.”   
“No, you chose to date me. Someone who made such a great choice can’t be dumb.”   
“Screw you!”   
Sho cracked up again.   
“But honestly, I think you are smarter than most people think.”   
“Aw, thanks Sho-chan!” Aiba grinned.

*******************************************************************************

“So, shall we head home now?”   
Sho’s stomach grumbled. The owner of the stomach laughed sheepishly.   
“Okay, we’ll stop for food first.” Aiba chuckled.  “Is ramen good? I know a really good ramen place around here.”   
“Ramen is good.”

After they (or just Sho, really) stuffed themselves with ramen, they were back on the road headed home. Aiba pulled into the driveway at the Sakurai household.   
“Well, I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”   
“Yep. Bye.”   
“Bye.” Aiba leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to Sho’s lips.   
Sho smiled as he got out of the car.    
“See you tomorrow, Masaki.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nino was smirking in the greenroom the next day. He looked at Sho like he knew something.  
 _Well that’s never good._  
He ignored Nino for the time being and continued reading his newspaper.

Except he looked up again five minutes later and Nino was sitting next to him. Sho sighed again, and he picked up the next paper in his stack and started to read. A few minutes after that, he couldn’t see his newspaper anymore.

That was because Nino, like a pet that always wants attention, decided that he needed to sit on Sho’s lap.

“What do you want?” Nino grinned, satisfied that he was getting the attention he desired.  
“You went to Chiba with Aiba yesterday. Aiba sent me the picture of you guys posing by Futa-kun.”  
“Who’s Futa-kun?”  
“That I did. Is that all?” Sho wasn’t surprised that Aiba immediately told Nino about their outing. They were best friends after all.  
"No, really, who's Futa-kun?"   
“You know me better than to ask ‘Is that all?’, Sakurai.” Nino, still on Sho’s lap was now facing Sho, straddling him. Ohno looked at them with a confused expression and Jun left the room because ‘I need more coffee to deal with this’.  
To be honest, Sho was surprised that Jun opted to miss out on this discussion.  
“Why did you go to Chiba with Aiba?” Nino asked as if Aiba weren’t in the room.  
“Because he wanted me to go with him. May I please read my paper now? I have News Zero fliming toni-“  
“No, you may not.”  
Jun returned quickly with his coffee. Actually, he returned with two coffees.  
“How sweet, you brought me a coffee? Aw, J, you really are such a nice guy sometimes.”  
Jun gave Nino the look that said ‘listen here you little shit, it is eight in the morning and both of these coffees are for me so would you kindly back the fuck off before I throw them at your head’, and Nino backed off.  
“No really, Sakurai, why did you go to Chiba with Aiba?”  
“I told you, it’s because he wanted me to go!”  
“And you went just because he wanted you to?”  
“Actually...” Sho remembered back to the morning before when Aiba had dragged him out of bed. “Yes, that is the case.”  
Nino wasn’t getting any leads here.  
“Did you happen to meet Aiba’s parents?”  
“We stopped at Keikarou. I spoke with his mother there.”  
Sho really didn’t have to answer Nino’s questions, but it didn’t bother him too much. Besides, he was amused by how annoyed Nino was getting.  
Nino was done with bullshitting. He was trying to get the answer he was looking for without being too obvious, but it wasn't working.  
“Did you go to Chiba as a friendly outing or a date?”  
_There it is._  
Sho surprised himself and everyone else in the room when he firmly said “A date.”  
Not that anyone was surprised that Sho and Aiba were dating, but they were surprised that Sho admitted it so easily.  
“Why is everyone looking at me like that?”  
Aiba smiled.  
Nino had nothing else to say. No witty remark, no additional questions, nothing.  
“Well, congratulations you two! I wish you the best in your relationship.”  
Upon saying that, Jun chugged the rest of his coffee.

*******************************************************************************

Sho couldn’t help but feel hesitant about his relationship with Aiba. Sure, it was him who liked Aiba in the first place, but he was worried about his first relationship with a man. He was happy to be dating Aiba, he really was, but something about it made him scared. He feared dating someone who was more experienced with dating men (and more experienced in relationships, period). He feared his family’s reaction. He feared the public’s reaction, if they found out that either him or Aiba were gay. He remembered back to when Aiba grabbed his hand at the zoo. He enjoyed the sudden contact, but he feared that someone would notice. What if they realized it was Arashi’s Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki? He could imagine the headlines about himself and Aiba dating the next day. And the agency firing them the day after. He shuddered. He wanted to be able to take the lead in the relationship, as he was the one who asked Aiba out after all. But Aiba initiated their first kiss, and it was about as intimate as the one they shared during their gag on VS Arashi a few years before; in other words, not at all. Sho needed to step things up if he wanted Aiba to stay with him.   
_I’ll kiss him before the week ends._ Sho decided.

*************************************************************   
“Matsumoto-kun’s reaction earlier was a bit scary, huh?”   
“Yeah it was! He normally drinks coffee, but not that much...”   
“He went completely crazy over the details at concert meeting earlier, even more so than usual.”   
“Matsujun is scary ne~”   
“Mm. I hope he isn’t too worried.”   
“Nah, he’ll be fine. He gave us his support after all.”   
“Yeah, I guess so. See you tomorrow?”   
“Yep!”   
Aiba briefly kissed Sho once more, before heading exiting the building.

Sho sighed. Another VSA-like kiss. He was worried if Aiba was too afraid to do anything more, due to Sho’s own reluctance. 

Not that he didn’t enjoy the kiss though.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Masaki, harder!" Sho begged. Aiba complied with his request, fucking him hard and fast.  
“Sho, I’m gonna cum!”  
 _  
“I want to feel you cum inside me, Masaki.” Those words were enough to send Aiba over the edge, climaxing after thrusting once more.   
_

“Fuck, Sho!”

“Oh, come on! Another dream?!”   
Aiba was, once again, in his room by himself. He reached down and pulled his cock out of his pants, taking it into his hand and stroking it quickly. It wasn't long before he came on his fingers.   
“Never has a dream turned me on _that_ much.”

 

Aiba had always pictured Sho as the one who would dominate in the bedroom, but after seeing him bottom in his dream, Aiba wouldn’t mind either way. 

*******************************************************************************

Aiba arrived at the greenroom first that morning. Sho entered soon after.  
“Mornin’, Masaki.”  
“Morning.” Aiba’s eyes met with Sho’s and he began to imagine Sho lying on his bed with his legs spread wide, begging for Aiba to fuck him.  
_ Not now not now not now _   
Aiba quickly looked away from his boyfriend and tried to avoid eye contact. Thankfully for him, Jun entered the greenroom a few minutes later. 

Throughout the day, Aiba avoided looking at Sho. He couldn’t even glance at him without thinking about his dream.   
_ Why can’t I stop thinking about it? I’m not a teenager with raging hormones anymore. I’m an adult for crying out loud! _

 

"Masaki, are you okay? You haven’t spoken to me all day.”   
Ah, how nice it was to hear Sho call him Masaki. _I t would be even nicer to hear him say it when he’s about to orgasm... Ugh, dammit!_  
“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, just a bit tired.”   
“Good thing we have some time off coming up soon.”  
“Yeah, I think I need a break.” Aiba chuckled.  
“Speaking of which, I’d like to talk with you about that soon.”   
“Hm?”   
“Do you have anymore work later?”   
“No, this filming is my last job for the day.”  
Sho smiled.  
“Would you mind coming over to my place tonight to chat about it there?”   
Aiba froze. Sho was inviting him over?! Aiba was shocked. He replied, “That’d be great. I’d love to,” before he realized he was speaking.  
“Great! Call your manager and tell him you don’t need a ride.”   
“Oh, okay.”

 

*******************************************************************************

“Why on Earth were you avoiding Sho-chan earlier?”   
“I wasn’t.”  
“Yes you were! We all noticed it.”  
“Alright, I’ll tell you. But you have to keep your mouth shut, okay?”  
“Fine.”  
“Promise?”   
“I promise. Now get on with it!”   
“So this is really bad, but I had a really dirty dream about Sho last night.”   
Nino burst out laughing.  
“Shut up! It’s the second time it’s happened, and now I can't even look at him without thinking about perverted things.”   
“Well at least you’re attracted to him.”  Nino laughed again.  “Did you tell him that?”   
“NO! Of course not. I can’t say that to him!”   
“What did you tell him then?”  
“I don’t know. Then he asked me if I wanted to go to his place tonight. He wanted to talk about something, but I don’t even remember what he wanted to talk about. Nino, how am I supposed to go to his place without jumping him?!?”  
“Whoa, slow down. He invited you to go to his apartment?”   
Aiba nodded.   
“Maybe he wants to have sex then, no?”   
“No way! This is Sho we are talking about. We’ve barely even kissed. There’s no way he wants to have sex now.”   
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”   
“Then what am I supposed to do?”  
“Jerk off before you go? I’m sorry, I’ve got nothing else.”  
Aiba sighed and looked at the clock. After Arashi ni Shiyagare filming ended, Sho was whisked off to do a magazine interview down the hallway. He’d already been gone for a while, and him and Aiba were going to leave once he returned.  
“Well, if I’m going to do that, I better get going.”   
Nino chuckled.   
“Good luck tonight, Aiba-shi.”   
“Thanks, Nino.”  
Aiba left the greenroom and headed for the bathroom.

*******************************************************************************  
Upon his return from the restroom, Aiba found Sho sitting on a couch in the greenroom.  
Aiba hoped he hadn’t been waiting there too long.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Let’s go then.”

The couple mostly remained quiet during their ride home. Sho’s manager was driving after all. Aiba was surprised that Sho let his manager drive them home to begin with. But, being the professional that he was, Manager-san never questioned why Sho was taking Aiba home with him. Rather, Sho chatted with him about his schedule for the next few days and current events.

Eventually, they arrived at Sho’s apartment. It was in an above-average income neighborhood, but it certainly didn’t look like the apartment of an idol. Even Aiba’s apartment was bigger and fancier, and he thought he was modest.   
“And to think you just bought you’re parents a 200 million yen home. You’d think you’re apartment with be that of a billionaire, no?”   
“No, I don’t need that kind of place. I hate feeling too much like a celebrity. And a huge apartment would feel too empty with just one person living in it.”   
“It’s really nice though.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And clean too. For once.”   
“Hey!”   
Aiba chuckled.

“Sit down. Is soba okay with you?”   
“Yes, that’s fine.”  
“I would’ve cooked myself but you know how I am in a kitchen...”  
Aiba laughed.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’d rather you not burn your apartment down.”  
“Okay, I’m not _that_ bad!”   
“Oh yeah? What can you cook? Cup ramen doesn’t count.”   
“Shut up.”

“Want some beer?”  
“Yes, please.”  
The couple sat down across from each other at the kitchen table and began eating their meal.  
“This soba is really good!”  
“Yeah, better than anything I could’ve made.”  
They both laughed.  
“So, Masaki.”   
“Yes?”   
“I brought you here to talk about our upcoming break. We have five days off in two weeks right?”   
“Yes, that’s right.” _Oh that’s what he wanted to talk about!_   
“This may seen sudden but, would you like to go to Paris with me that week?”   
“EH?”  
_EEEHHHHH?!?!?!_  
Sho chuckled.  
“Wait, really? You’ll take me?”  
“You’re my boyfriend after all.”  
Aiba’s heart was racing and his thoughts were jumbled. Sho was offering to take him to _Paris_.  
“If it’s really okay, then of course I’ll go!”   
Sho smiled.  
“Thanks, Sho-chan!”   
Aiba jumped onto Sho and gave him a giant hug.   
Once they separated, Sho grabbed Aiba and pressed his lips to his.  
They kissed like that for a while, slow and passionate, and not at all desperate. Aiba took in the scent of Sho while wrapping his arms around him and moving in closer, now sitting on Sho’s lap. Then Aiba remembered he needed to breathe and slowly pulled away from Sho.  
“Wait. I am not going to Paris with you if you make a detailed schedule like you always do.” Aiba said jokingly.  
“I promise I won’t be so bad about it this time.”   
“I also won’t go if you don’t kiss me more~”   
“That, I can definitely do,” Sho said, while leaning in to capture Aiba’s lips once more.

*******************************************************************************

“Aiba?”  
“Nino Nino Nino!”  
“What do you want?” Nino did not appreciate being woken up to a phone call from Aiba at 1AM.  
“Sorry, for calling you at this hour, but I can’t sleep thinking about it!”  
“What? Did you and Sho have sex?”  
“No, better!”   
“Be-Better?!”   
“Sho is taking me to Paris!”  
“WHAT?”  
“Yeah! It turns out that’s what he wanted to tell me!”  
“I can’t believe this.”  
“I know, isn’t it great! I can’t wait!”  
“You are going abroad with him and you’ve barely even kissed?”  
“No, we kissed a lot tonight, actually.”  
“Alright, alright, I don’t want to hear it.”  
Aiba giggled.  
“Seriously though, I’m happy for you. I know I’ll see you between now and then, but have fun, okay?”   
“I will.”  
“And if he hurts you I swear to god I’m going to fly to Paris and kick his ass!”  
Aiba laughed.  
“Goodnight, Nino.”   
“’Night.”

Aiba didn't get much sleep that night. He couldn't wait to go to Paris.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks flew by, and before Aiba knew it, it was Monday night, and he had mere hours to pack for Paris. Him and Sho were set to take and early morning flight after Sho’s News Zero filming concluded. 

Aiba found himself panicking about what to pack. He normally wasn’t the type to get stressed over packing, but here he was. He started by grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste and putting it in his bag.  
_ Oh, darn, might want to use that again before I leave. _   
Aiba went back to the bathroom and thoroughly brushed his teeth before packing his toothbrush. A few minutes and several distractions later, Aiba realized he wasn’t getting anything done.

 

*******************************************************************************  
Send Message   
To: Nino

Nino, come here and help me pack!

******************************************************************************  
Send Message   
To: Aiba-shi

What? No way! You’re an adult, you should pack for yourself! 

******************************************************************************  
I know, but I can’t! I keep getting distracted thinking about the trip and   
end up wandering around rather than doing anything.  
If you help, I’ll buy you a new game! :D

******************************************************************************  
Fine. I’ll be right over.

*******************************************************************************  
Bribing Nino with video games always worked. 

 

Nino chuckled as he let himself into Aiba’s apartment. Just the other day he was bragging to Sho about how he had a key to Aiba’s place, yet Sho didn’t.

 

“Leave it to you to get so excited that you can’t pack.”   
“I guess so.” Aiba chuckled, throwing some socks and underwear into his suitcase.  
“Shouldn’t you pack these?”  Nino lifted up a pair of sexy, tight, black underwear from Aiba’s drawer.  
“No way!” Aiba blushed.   
“Sho would like them~”   
“Shut up!” Aiba put the underwear back where Nino found it and shut the drawer.  
“You’re supposed to be helping me, Nino!”  
“Did you actually think I’d help?”   
“No.” Aiba laughed.  
“See?”

“Be honest,”  Nino said after a while of watching Aiba pack. “You’re nervous, right?”   
“Yeah. I mean, we are going to be living in a hotel room together for five days! What happens if things don’t work out?”  
“Then you try to fix it. Or if it’s bad enough, realize that it’s not the right relationship to be in. If you can’t live with someone for five days, you can’t be in a long-term relationship with them. It’s a good way to see if your relationship will work before moving in with each other.”  
“I guess you’re right. I’m just worried that Sho will get sick of me.”  
“You’ve been in a band with him for more than sixteen years. If he was sick of you, he wouldn’t have wanted to date you in the first place.”  
“Right. I guess I just need to stop worrying.”   
“You've got nothing to worry about – this is Sakurai Sho. And if anything does go wrong I will kick his ass as I promised.”   
Aiba laughed.  
“Thanks, Nino.”

 

Though he managed to help Aiba calm his nerves, Nino was not helping him pack. But Aiba didn’t mind. Just chatting with Nino made him feel better and he was able to get himself ready to go.   
“Here, bring these.”   
“Nino!” Aiba glared at Nino, who was holding condoms and lube in his hand, with an innocent look on his face. Aiba rolled his eyes, and put the items into the suitcase.  
“I can't believe you brought those here so you could make me pack them.”  
“I’m just looking out for you.” Nino chuckled.

It was then that Aiba heard a knock on the door.  
It was Sho, as expected. 

“Ready to go?”   
“Yeah.”   
“You guys have fun.”  
“Bye, Nino!”

*******************************************************************************

“Why did you have Nino over anyway?”   
Sho and Aiba were now in the car on the way to the airport.   
“I was too excited to pack! So I had Nino help.”   
“He actually helped?!”   
“No. And now I owe him a video game.”  
“There, there.” Sho chuckled and patted Aiba on the back.

*******************************************************************************

 

“Alright, time to split up. I’ll go first. See you when we get to Paris.”  
“Okay. Bye!”  
The couple split up to decrease their chance of being noticed.  
Sho got his ticket first. He also boarded the plane before Aiba.   
Their seats on the plane were far away from each other, too. Aiba thought it was pretty pointless for Sho to drive him to their airport, but it was a nice gesture anyways. 

The plane ride was long (12.5 hours!), but it wasn’t too miserable. Sho spent a lot of his time studying French, while Aiba read comics. They both slept for quite some time as well, making the flight go by faster. Before Aiba knew it, the plane was preparing to land. 

 

******************************************************************************  
Sho, map in hand, led Aiba through the airport and into Paris. He waved down a taxi and gave the address in heavily accented French. Aiba was always impressed with Sho’s ability to quickly learn the basics of a language before traveling. Aiba was mesmerized by the beauty of Paris. It was a beautiful mix of both modern and traditional elements. It was like nothing Aiba had ever seen before. Their drive ended as the taxi stopped beside a gorgeous building. 

“Let’s go in, shall we?”  
Sho grabbed Aiba’s hand and assisted him in exiting the taxi. He walked towards the hotel.  
“Eh? We are staying here? It looks expensive!”   
Sho grinned.   
“Yes, this is our hotel.”   
Sho received two keys to the room and handed one to Aiba.  
“Our room is on the top floor.”    
The elevator took them to the top.  
At the very end of the hallway, there was a room labeled ‘Suite’.  
“Here it is.”   
“You got the suite?!?”  
Sho pushed the door open.  
“Oh. My. God. This is incredible!”   
The room was absolutely gorgeous. It had a large kitchen, a living room with a large TV, a beautiful bathroom with a large jet bathtub, and a balcony with a great view of all of Paris.  
“Sho, this is amazing. Thank you so much!” Aiba said as he planted a kiss on Sho’s lips.  
“Paris is beautiful, ne?” Sho said, overlooking the city from the balcony  
“Mm. I imagine we’ll be spending a lot of time out here.”  
“Yeah.”

*******************************************************************************

During his tour of the giant hotel room, Aiba noticed one thing was a bit off. Okay, two things.

First, there was only one bed. That made Aiba feel a bit more confident that Sho wanted to have sex during this trip.

Second, when he opened his suitcase, he realized that Nino had managed to sneak that pair of underwear in it without Aiba noticing.

Well, he might as well wear them, no?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my French is awful.

It was pretty early in the morning when they arrived in Paris, so they only rested in their hotel for a little while before heading out.  
“What do you want to do? I’ve got no plans.”  
“None? Unbelievable.”  
“Well, there are some places we definitely should go to before we leave, but I have no set times.”  
“Hm. Where should we go?”  
“Up to you.”  
Aiba sighed.  
“You want me to make the plans, don’t you?” Sho smirked proudly.  
“No. I don’t want you to make some complex schedule. But at least pick where we go.”  
“Okay. Let’s go to le Jardin du Palais Royal.”  
“The what?”  
“The Garden of the Royal Palace. I’ve heard it’s beautiful.”  
“Okay.” Aiba smiled.

Sho waved down a taxi and soon they arrived at their first destination. 

“Wow! It really is beautiful!” Aiba turned around, taking in the view of the gorgeous flowers all around him.

Aiba stepped back a few steps and took a photo.

*******************************************************************************

New Message

To: Nino

_ 1 image attached _

We’re at the Garden of the Royal Palace!

*******************************************************************************

To: Aiba-shi

Holy shit, a location in Pokémon X&Y is based off of that place!

*******************************************************************************

To: Nino

Literally no one cares. *laugh*

*******************************************************************************

Sho extended out his arm, and Aiba was confused at what he was trying to do at first, but then it dawned on him. _He wants to hold my hand._  
“Eh? Is it really okay?”  
“In western countries, PDA is perfectly fine. And besides, no one will know who we are; this is _France_ after all.”

Aiba smiled and blushed a bit, threading his fingers between Sho’s.

The couple held hands as they walked through the garden, admiring the colorful flowers and pieces of art. They walked like that for a long time. Aiba felt pure joy being able to walk hand in hand with his boyfriend in public. He didn’t have to worry about paparazzi, and he didn’t have to worry about facing discrimination because he was with a man. 

After a while they became hungry, and went to one of the restaurants inside the palace. Sho and Aiba decided that they were going to order the same thing.

“I’ll order first. All you have to do is say ‘Moi aussi,’ afterwards.”

“Muwa ozi.”  
“See, you can say it.”  
"That sounded nothing like what you said!”

The waiter approached the table.

“Que désirez-vous?” (“What would you like to order?”)

“Je désire un croque-monsieur, s’il vous plait.” (I would like a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, please.”)

Sho gestured to Aiba.

“M-m-Moi, au-aussi.” (“I-i-I’ll have the sa-same.”)

“OK.”

The waiter turned back to Sho.

“Pardonnez-moi, mais il est votre petit ami?” (Pardon me, but is he your boyfriend?”)

“Oui.”

“Il est tr ès beau. Et vous, aussi.” (“He is very beautiful. And so are you.”)

“Merci beaucoup.” (“Thank you very much.”)

The waiter smiled and walked to another table.

“What did he say to you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“That’s not true!”  
“You should’ve studied French more!”  
“Sho-chan!”

After eating they walked hand in hand to some of the shops. Aiba kept dragging Sho into various stores, taking interest in the strangest of the objects for sale. Sho just laughed at Aiba’s silly nature, even if it was getting stares from other shop goers. Sho couldn’t be bothered to care. 

  
They went through the garden on their way back, and they stopped to look at the fountain for a minute. In that moment, Sho couldn’t help but look at Aiba’s lips, and felt a strong desire to kiss them. 

“Masaki?”  
“Hm?”   
When Aiba turned his head, Sho placed his lips on Aiba’s. Aiba was completely caught of guard. Even though it is socially acceptable to kiss in public in France, he never thought of Sho to be the type to do such a thing. Aiba was still in a daze after the short kiss ended. He felt happy, but a bit embarrassed to have kissed in such a public place.

*******************************************************************************

The couple returned to their hotel room fairly early that evening. They were still exhausted from the plane flight and the change in time zones, after all.

And as they each took their turn bathing and getting cleaned up for bed, Aiba was reminded of the elephant in the room. That elephant was in fact, the large bed.

Aiba figured that Sho must want to fuck, after all. _Not tonight though_ , Aiba thought to himself. As much as he wanted it, both him and Sho were too tired to be able to thoroughly enjoy their first time together. 

Sho could’ve easily gotten a room with two beds. Hell, in this fancy hotel, he could’ve asked to have a bed delivered to the room. Not that sharing a bed was really that big of a deal anyways. It definitely wouldn’t be the first time Aiba has slept that close to another member of Arashi.

But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to take advantage of the situation.

Aiba normally slept in just his boxer shorts. Sho probably knew this – they’ve had some odd conversations on their TV programs before. It was Aiba’s vacation, so Aiba had the right to be comfortable, no? So he decided wear only boxers (he’d save the sexy underwear for another day) and climb into bed, hoping that Sho wouldn’t completely freak out. 

Aiba and Sho both changed into normal pajamas, and relaxed on the couch, eating dessert and watching TV for a little while before going to bed. Once they decided to get some sleep, Aiba removed his shirt and pants, (making sure he gave Sho a few seconds to look) before crawling into bed.

  
Sho became visibly nervous as Aiba removed his clothes, but Aiba could tell that Sho didn’t want to look away. Sho was frozen for a few seconds after the fact, unsure of what to do.

“Are you going to sleep now or what?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah.”

Sho walked closer to the bed and Aiba was expecting him to just climb in. However, Sho also removed his clothes, save for his boxers, before lying down.

Aiba thoroughly enjoyed the view he got of Sho’s body. And now he was cuddled up right next to his half naked boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Sho woke up wrapped in Aiba’s arms. He smiled and took in how happy he was in this moment, being able to spend the week with his boyfriend. At least he _was_ happy that morning, until he moved a tiny bit and felt something poke him in the hip. He looked down and saw Aiba’s morning wood tenting his pants. Just looking at Aiba aroused like that turned Sho on, but it also scared him. 

Aiba was probably expecting to have sex during this vacation.

That thought worried Sho, and Aiba’s morning boner reminded him of his fear. Not that Sho didn’t want to have sex with Aiba, because he did. He really did. But Sho never had sex with a man before. He also hadn’t had _that_ much sex before either as he prioritized his work over his personal life. Basically Sho was afraid he wouldn’t live up to Aiba’s expectations. He was _the_ Sakurai Sho after all. And he saw what the fans wrote about him online. Many thought that he was incredibly sexy, and some wished that they could fuck him. He couldn’t help but think that Aiba might have similar expectations. 

Also, despite being a gay man, the thought of having sex with a man was a tad off-putting to Sho. He couldn’t figure out why that was. He had watched gay porn a few times and it did nothing for him. And Sho usually felt guilty when he did watch it, unlike with straight porn.   
Sho thought Aiba was hot and all that, and he wanted to have sex with him, but something felt wrong. 

Aiba rolled a bit and his erection was once again poking Sho.  
Sho groaned and glanced over at the alarm clock. Well, it was 9 AM anyways. He decided to wake up Aiba. 

“Masaki~, Masaki~”   
Aiba slowly opened his eyes, then blinked quickly to adjust to the light.  
“Good morning, Masaki.”  
“Mornin’ Sho!” Aiba leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.  
“What are we doing today?” Aiba snuggled up closer to Sho, causing Sho to blush.  
“Uh, want to go to the Louvre today?”  
“Yeah, that would be fun!”

*******************************************************************************

Once Sho managed to roll out of bed, he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Aiba was tempted to join Sho in the shower, but he decided to hold off on a shower ambush. It was only the second day of their vacation. But Aiba was getting impatient.

*******************************************************************************  
New Text Message  
From: Nino

Did you have sex last night?   
*******************************************************************************

 

Aiba groaned.   
He should’ve known that Nino would pester him like this. Nino is a brat after all. 

 

*******************************************************************************  
To: Nino

No, not yet. But we only got here yesterday.   
*******************************************************************************  
From: Nino

Maybe you should use that pair of underwear I packed for you.   
*******************************************************************************

 

Well, that wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

 

*******************************************************************************

Sho and Aiba spent their day going to the large tourist-y areas of Paris. The Louvre, (which, although it had so much art it would take days to see it all, Aiba got bored within a couple of hours, and Sho got antsy, wanting to get to do the other things he planned for their trip. Aiba snapped a selfie of him and Sho in front of the Mona Lisa, which he sent to Ohno, who, despite being an artist, didn’t really give a shit.), the Arc de Triomphe, the Notre Dame, and the Sacré-C œ ur. Basically they did most of the typical Paris vacation stuff. 

Their day ended at a romantic fancy restaurant. They were both dressed formally, and Aiba had his hair slicked back. Aiba generally didn’t like such upscale restaurants, as he felt pressured to act proper and couldn’t really be himself, but he really enjoyed it. He felt like he and Sho were in their own world as they chatted about pointless things while sipping on wine and eating fancy foods with names Aiba couldn’t pronounce. 

Aiba couldn’t help but feel that he was really in love. 

 

*******************************************************************************

When they returned to their hotel room, Aiba took a quick shower. He wanted to rinse out the gel that he put in his hair earlier. Once he got out of the shower, he went back into the room wearing only his towel. Aiba could feel Sho’s eyes on him from the other end of the room.   
This amused Aiba greatly. He was just going to grab some pajamas and head back to the bathroom to put them on, but Aiba decided to have a bit of fun with it, since he had Sho’s attention. Once he found the pair of underwear Nino put in his bag, Aiba, with his back facing Sho, dropped his towel on the ground. Aiba heard Sho sharply inhale. Aiba bent down to grab the underwear, giving Sho a nice view of his ass. Aiba put the underwear on, which were so tight that they left little to the imagination. He hopped in their bed.

“You coming?” Aiba asked the surprised Sho.  
Sho nodded.

*******************************************************************************

_ This is it. _ Sho thought. _He’s going to want to have sex now._   
Sho thought that he should probably just go along with it. Sure he was nervous, but it couldn’t be that bad, right?

Sho stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed once more.

Aiba wrapped his arms around Sho and kissed him roughly. His hands moved all over Sho’s body as their tongues fought for dominance. Aiba began to grind his hips against Sho’s but he saw Sho pull away when he did, so he stopped.

“Are you okay, Sho? We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.”  
“I’m sorry, Masaki...”  
Aiba exhaled.   
“No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t want you to do something you didn't want to.”   
They laid in silence for a few seconds.  
Sho realized that he needed to talk to Aiba about what he feeling. As much as he didn’t want to, it wasn’t fair to Aiba.  
“I know I should’ve said something sooner, but can we talk?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Well first of all, I’ve never had sex with a man before.”   
“Wait, really?”  
Sho nodded.  
“I’ve never really talked about it with you, but I've struggled with my sexuality. I always tried to deny that I was gay. I always dated women, even though I was never happy.”  
“Sho...”   
“And even now that I’ve stopped trying to fight reality, I still feel uncomfortable dating men. I feel like there’s something wrong with me, or that I’m doing something I shouldn’t. Though that has gotten better lately. I’ve been really happy dating you, and I don't worry about that stuff as much.”   
“Sho, you should’ve said something before.”  
“I know, and I’m sorry for that.”  
“Sho, there’s nothing wrong with you. There’s nothing wrong with being gay. You can’t worry about what others think. Just do what makes you happy. Other people may not understand how you feel, but that’s okay. You can’t feel bad about being who you are, Sho.”   
“But, it’s hard to be who I am. I’m always worrying about it. Don’t you worry too?”   
“I know it’s hard. I worry all the time about what would happen to my career, and what would have happen to Arashi If the public found out that I was gay. It’s easy to get caught up in your fears, but there’s nothing you can do about it, so why waste time worrying?”   
“You’re right. I’m sorry for bothering you with this. I’m already in my 30s and I still struggle to accept myself. It’s ridiculous, no?”   
“It’s not ridiculous. I’m glad you were able to talk to me, even if it wasn’t at the best time.”  
“Sorry about that,” Sho said sheepishly.  
Aiba giggled.  
“That’s alright.” Aiba pressed a kiss to Sho’s lips.  
“Let’s go to sleep, okay?”  
Sho nodded.  
“Goodnight Sho.”  
“Goodnight, Masaki.”


	9. Chapter 9

“There’s something you’re hiding, right?”  
“Eh? What do you mean? I have nothing to hide from you.”  
“Sure you don’t.”  
It was the next morning and Sho and Aiba had just woken up.  
  
“I really have no idea what you are talking about.”  
  
“Remember when we talked last night? And you said how you felt. I believe what you said, but I think there may be one other reason why you are reluctant to have sex with me.”  
Talking about sex this early in the morning? _That’s what I get for dating a pervert._  
  
“If you think it’s because I’m not attracted to you that’s not-“  
  
  
“Oh, I know that’s not it. I saw you staring at my ass last night.”  
  
Sho blushed a deep red.  
“Sorry.”  
“Oh no, I don’t mind. I’ve looked at your nude _anan_ photo shoot quite a few times myself.”  
“Masaki!”  
Aiba giggled.  
“If you do magazines like that, you’ll attract perverts. It’s your own fault.”  
“Well I guess so.”

 

“But anyway, you are avoiding having sex because you are a total prude, no? I mean, in addition to what we talked about last night. You totally get uncomfortable when talking about sex sometimes. Even the fans see it.”   
“That’s probably part of it too. I get really nervous in sexual situations. It’s always been that way. It’s like there’s pressure for me to be good in bed because I’m famous or something. Like these girls come up to me and beg for me to take them home, and all I can think is that ‘I’m not that special.’”   
Aiba laughed.  
“I know how you feel. But you won’t get that from me. I see you as a person, not some perfect idol that people imagine you to be.”   
Sho nodded.  
“Wanna shower?”  
“Together?”  
“Oh, don’t act like we haven’t showered together before.”   
“Yes, before. _Before_ we started dating.” Sho smirked.  
“Oh, come on!”   
“Alright, alright, I’ll be right there.”

Aiba waited in the shower for Sho for a couple of minutes. He figured that Sho must’ve chickened out, so he reached for the shampoo so he could start cleaning himself. It was then that Aiba heard the bathroom door opened.  
“It’s about time, Sho! I thought you weren’t going to join me,” Aiba said from behind the shower curtain.  
“I almost didn’t. You scare me sometimes.”  
“I won’t jump you, I promise.”  
“That’s real comforting, Masaki,” Sho said with a chuckle as he removed his clothes. 

“You coming?” Aiba asked while peeking out of the shower curtain. His eyes met with a naked Sho, and he couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds. Sho blushed, feeling incredibly exposed.  
“Yeah, I’m coming.” Sho slid the shower curtain open. Aiba grinned and backed up a few steps to allow him to enter.  
“Quit staring you pervert.” Sho said, blush still coloring his cheeks.  
“No can do.”  
Sho groaned. He turned to face Aiba. _Well this is weird._ When Sho showered with Arashi members in the past he did just that - he showered. But now he was showering with his boyfriend. That was a bit different.   
However, Aiba interrupted Sho’s train of thought, before Sho could get too nervous.  
“Want me too shampoo your hair?”  
“No, I can shampoo my own hair, thank you very much.”  
“Oh, come on Sho! You’re no fun.”  
“Where _is_ my shampoo?”  
Aiba giggled behind him.  
“MASAKI!”

Sho did his best to avoid getting to close to Aiba when attempting to grab his shampoo, but failed miserably when he ended up accidentally kabedon-ing Aiba (and he’s pretty certain their dicks touched when he did - oops). Sho awkwardly backed off and allowed Aiba to shampoo his hair. Though he realized that having someone else wash your hair was rather relaxing (though having Aiba pressed up against his back was a bit... uncomfortable). Sho felt like he could fall asleep as Aiba massaged his scalp. Once his hair was completely clean, Sho felt Aiba rubbing his arms, his back, his chest...  
“What are you doing?” All this touching was getting to be a bit much for Sho.  
“I’m cleaning your body, obviously,” Aiba said, bar of soap in hand.  
“I don’t really think that’s necessary...”  
Aiba ignored Sho anyway, and continued rubbing soap all over his boyfriend’s body.  
Sho felt himself getting nervous and just a tad excited as Aiba’s hands got lower. Sho jumped a bit when Aiba’s hands slid over his ass. _Okay, that wasn’t too bad. At least he didn't grope me or anything._  
Then Aiba’s hands snaked around the front of him, and he gently began to lather Sho’s dick.  
Sho shrieked. Loudly.  
“MASAKIIIII!!!” Sho heard that distinct chuckle in his ears.  
“What? I’m just washing you off!”  
The way Aiba said that _almost_ sounded innocent. But Sho was now half-hard, blushing, and embarrassed. And also wanted Aiba to touch him more, but he wasn't about to admit that. 

Aiba began to actually feel bad for Sho. But this was just a little bit of revenge for what Sho did to him the night before. And for how Sho had been driving him crazy ever since they started dating. So Aiba didn’t feel _that_ bad.  
“My turn!” Aiba exclaimed, shoving his bottle of shampoo into Sho’s hands, hoping to distract Sho from his embarrassment.   
“Fine.”

Sho thoroughly washed Aiba’s hair and afterwards, moved on to Aiba’s body. He avoided touching Aiba’s junk, (though it was tempting) but otherwise cleaned him completely. Sho was surprised to find his fingers lingering around Aiba’s abdomen, feeling the muscles that were present there. Sho really needed to get back to working out often. 

After their shower, which took what felt like forever for him, Sho was actually feeling refreshed. Sure, he was basically assaulted by his own boyfriend, but he felt more comfortable about Aiba touching him and vice-versa. When they went out that day, Sho found himself placing his hand on Aiba’s thigh during the taxi ride, and holding his boyfriend’s hand more often. But Sho created another problem for himself by showering with Masaki. He couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend’s naked body.   
_ Maybe this is a good thin _ g. Sho thought. _Maybe I’ll be able to bring_ _myself to have sex with him_. When they were eating lunch, Sho zoned out for a second, his mind wandering to dirty places, thinking about himself fucking Aiba and _hard._  
_ But I won’t be able to take the lead like that! _ The thought of taking the lead their first time was no good. Aiba had been with men before, so there would be way too much pressure on Sho. But Sho couldn't bottom their first time either. He had never bottomed before! At least he had sex with a few girls before which is like topping a guy. _Ugh, what do I do?!_ All of these thoughts kept running through Sho’s head.

“Are you alright, Sho?”  
Sho shook his head to snap back into reality.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m fine, perfectly fine.”   
“You sure? You look a bit red.”  
“Yeah, I’m good, just great, really.”  
“Okay then.” Aiba chuckled. He was pretty sure he had figured out why Sho was so red. 

*******************************************************************************

In the late afternoon, Aiba and Sho walked throughout a lot of the city, stopping in shops, and tasting pastries along the way (“Sho, if you eat any more _pain au chocolat_ you are going to get fat! The fans already think you are too heavy in the face! Not like that’s true or anything, but still!”). Eventually they stumbled across the Eiffel Tower. Well, not exactly stumbled across. Sho had planned to take Aiba to the Eiffel Tower during the trip and today was going to be the day, so he purposely walked in that direction.  
“Wow, it’s so pretty! Can we go inside?”  
“Of course.” Sho took Aiba’s hand and lead him inside the tower. They took the elevator up, and Aiba was mesmerized by all of the businesses inside.  
“I didn’t know they had stores in here! Come on Sho!”  
Aiba dragged Sho around to various shops, immediately regretting his decision to do so when Sho found another pastry store.  
“No éclairs for you! I knew you could eat a lot, but this is ridiculous! Don't you feel sick?”

After a while, Sho lead Aiba into a restaurant.  
Sho told the host that he had made a reservation. (“Eh? You made a reservation?”) The host quickly directed them to their table, which had a window with a beautiful view of all of Paris.  
“I can’t believe you planned this all! Sometimes your plans are somewhat tedious, but this time you’ve completely succeeded.”   
“I’m glad to hear it.” Sho smiled. 

After dinner, they went up the top of the Eiffel Tower and went outside.  
“Oh my gosh Sho, you’ve really outdone yourself with this! Seeing Paris at night from up here is so beautiful!”  
Aiba grabbed Sho and pulled him in for a kiss, one that was a little too long and sloppy for public, even by western standards.  
But Sho didn’t mind.  
Rather, Sho grinned like an idiot who just won the lottery.  
Needless to say, Sho was feeling pretty confident about himself as they traveled back to their hotel room. 

                       
******************************************************************************

Aiba really enjoyed his night with Sho. Going to the top of the Eiffel Tower and sharing a kiss was _so_ romantic, that Aiba thought he fell in love with Sho all over again.                   

But Aiba could help but think that this amazing night would be perfect if it ended with some romantic love making. But it couldn’t be helped. If Sho wasn’t ready for that, he wasn’t ready. So Aiba got comfortable in bed and was just about ready to doze off.

Until he heard a low, seductive whisper in his ear.  
“You’re going to sleep already?”            


	10. Chapter 10

  
Until he heard a low, seductive whisper in his ear.  
“You’re going to sleep already?”          

Or rather, a whisper that _tried_ to be seductive. Sure, Sho could sound effortlessly sexy in his rap vocals, but when he was actually trying, not so much. It was clear that Sho was less than experienced. 

Aiba tried to stifle his chuckles, but he couldn’t, so he burst out laughing.  
“What’s so funny?” Sho pouted, face red with embarrassment.  
“Oh, nothing. C’mere,"  Aiba said, with a smile on his face.    
Aiba pulled Sho down on to the bed and climbed on top of him.  
His lips crashed against Sho’s. Aiba took the lead, allowing his tongue to slip inside of Sho’s mouth. When they separated for air, Aiba took the opportunity to remove Sho’s shirt, and his own.  
As they kissed Sho’s hands ran over Aiba’s back, chest, abs, and so on. Sho paid particular attention to the birthmark on Aiba’s shoulder, kissing it when he got the opportunity. 

Aiba was beginning to get impatient, and he moved his fingers to the waistband of Sho’s pants.   
“Are you sure that you are okay with this? If you aren’t, say so. I don’t want you to do this if you don’t want to.”   
“Well...”  
“Yes?” Aiba was worried that Sho would say no again.  
“I want to do this. But,” Sho looked at Aiba’s position on top of him. “I don’t think I can handle... bottoming... yet.”  
“That’s fine. But do you still want me to take the lead?”  
Sho nodded.  
Aiba smiled and kissed Sho once more.

Sho looked away in embarrassment after the rest of his clothing was removed by Aiba.  
“Oh, come on, don’t be embarrassed. I saw you naked this morning after all.”  
Aiba grabbed Sho’s half-hard dick and stroked it lightly. Once it was completely hard, Aiba wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked gently.  
“Ah, fuck,” Sho moaned.  
As Sho started to moan more, Aiba slid his erection further into his mouth, until he was deep-throating Sho. He moved his head up and down at a quick pace.   
When Sho’s moans and breathing increased even more, that was Aiba’s cue to stop. Sho looked a bit disappointed, being denied his orgasm. He subconsciously bucked his hips, looking for more friction.

Aiba got up and grabbed the lube and a condom from his suitcase.   
“Are you clean?”  
“Yes. I was tested after the last person I was with, which was a while ago.”   
“Me too.  Don’t need this then.” Aiba dropped the condom back into the suitcase. He always used protection in the past, but he really wanted to feel Sho. He loved Sho a lot, and he knew he could trust him.

He climbed back on top of Sho, who immediately reached out for Aiba’s pants. He fumbled with the zipper for a few seconds before finally undoing it and pulling Aiba’s pants and underwear down. Aiba opened the lube and rubbed it on his fingers. He inserted two of the digits inside of himself, stretching himself as quickly as he could.   
Sho stroked himself gently as he watched Aiba get prepared.  
“Don’t cum too soon, Sho.”  
“I won’t.”

When Aiba was prepared enough, he poured lube over Sho’s cock and positioned himself above it. He slowly lowered himself down, wincing at the pain of the intrusion.  
“You okay?” Sho asked, as Aiba was adjusting himself to the pain.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just been awhile.”

Slowly, Aiba lifted himself up and lowered himself back down. Sho moaned, praising how tight Aiba was. Aiba began to pick up the pace, angling himself so that his prostate would be hit with each thrust. Sho began to meet Aiba’s movements, thrusting hard into the man above him.   
“Ah, Masaki, I’m coming!”  
Sho moaned loudly as he came, his back arching, and face scrunching up with pleasure. The feeling of Sho’s hot cum inside of him drove Masaki over the edge, who came all over Sho without his cock being touched.

*******************************************************************************

“How was it? Not so bad, right?”    
“Amazing.”  
Aiba laughed.  
“You had nothing to worry about.”   
“No, I didn’t.”   
Sho pressed a kiss to Aiba’s lips.   
“Thank you, Masaki.”   
“No, don’t thank me, silly.”   
“You put up with my worries, and you were patient.”  
“Well that’s just being a good boyfriend, no?”  
“No, no, it was more than that, really. Want me to go fill the bath?”  
“That would be great.”   
“Okay.”

 

While Sho was filling the bath, Aiba’s phone chimed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New Message  
From: Nino

I forgot to ask yesterday. Did you guys have sex yet?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To: Nino

That’s none of your business.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nino didn’t know how to read that one. Did he have sex and was just being coy about it? Or was he embarrassed that they hadn’t done it yet? Nino decided to take a guess.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To: Aiba-shi

So you did have sex. ;)  
It’s about time! I was about to scold Sho!   
How was it?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: Aiba-shi

Yeah, we did.   
There was no need for you to scold Sho in the first place. -_-  
It was great. ;)  (Why am I sharing this with you????)  
Now that you got what you want, fuck off. XD

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino smirked. He knew Aiba would tell him the truth. He was happy for his best friend. 

But he would still find some reason to scold Sho. Teasing him was great fun after all. 

*******************************************************************************

“The bath’s ready.” Sho exited the bathroom, towel covering himself.  
“Okay!” Aiba set his phone down.  
They took turns rinsing off, then they climbed into the tub.

“Who was texting you just now anyways?”   
They were both in the bathtub now.  
“It was Nino. He was talking about some new video game.” He avoided telling Sho what they actually talked about, because Sho certainly would not be thrilled with Aiba telling Nino about their sexual encounter.  
“Figures.” Sho chuckled, and massage Aiba’s shoulders gently.

“Sho.”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m really glad we started dating. Sure, I was reluctant at first, but it’s really fun spending time with you. I’m really happy now. More so than I’ve ever been.”   
Sho pressed a kiss to the birthmark that decorated Aiba’s shoulder.  
“Me too, Masaki. Me too.”


	11. Chapter 11

The last full day of their vacation flew by. Since they had already done all of the usual tourist things in Paris, Sho and Aiba went to the city of Nice, where they spent their day lounging on the beach, and frequently reapplying sunblock (they were still idols, after all!). After relaxing and sipping on beer for a while, Aiba forcefully dragged Sho into the ocean, where they swam and laughed.  
  
Before they knew it, the sun was already setting, filling the sky with various shades of pink and purple. They headed back to their hotel room, and ordered room service, which they ate on their balcony.   
  
  
“You know, I said that we’d be on the balcony a lot, but this is only the second time we came out here.”  
  
  
“That's true. We’ve been too busy exploring the city!”  
  
  
“But we spent today lazing around on the beach. Isn’t it nice to relax on vacation sometimes? Instead of always trying to cram everything in.”  
  
“I guess so...”  
Aiba smirked.  
  
Aiba got up to go back inside the room. He stopped right behind Sho.  
  
“Paris really is beautiful.”  
  
Sho turned around to face Aiba, and when he did, their lips met. Sho’s eyes widened and his mouth opened, allowing Aiba to slide his tongue past Sho’s lips. They kissed like that for a while; out in the open on the balcony, before their movements became more desperate. Sho began to grind his hips up against Aiba’s as they made out, completely forgetting that they could probably be seen by the people in the next building over.   
“Bedroom?”  
“Yes.” Sho said firmly, before practically shoving Aiba back into their room.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sho woke up the next morning tightly wrapped up in Aiba’s arms. He smiled and laid there for a little while before his bladder started to ache.   
  
_  
Do I really have to pee now?!  
_  
  
Sho moved to detach himself from Aiba, but he noticed that he was a bit stuck. Sho quickly realized that him and Aiba must’ve dozed off before cleaning up.  
Well that was just great.  
Sho groaned as he pried himself away from Aiba, waking the latter in the process.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Aiba woke up to see Sho run off in the direction of the bathroom. Aiba cracked up. Seeing the usually composed Sho running to the bathroom naked was incredibly amusing.   
Eventually Aiba rolled out of bed when he heard Sho running the shower, and joined him.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Sho couldn’t help but feel a bit sad as Aiba shampooed his hair for him that morning. It was their last day on vacation. In a few hours they’d be on a plane, headed back to Japan. He enjoyed being able to spend so much time with Aiba. He would miss coming back to their shared room. He would miss all of the small moments he got to share with Masaki.   
  
  
“I’m going to miss this.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll miss seeing you so often, miss sharing this room with you, miss spending time with you.”  
Aiba’s heart throbbed. He felt like Sho cared for him more than he ever had in that moment.   
  
“Me too.”  
  
A pause.  
  
“Well if that’s the case, shouldn’t we just move in with each other?”  
  
  
_  
Oh.  
_  
  
Well that was sudden. Expected, but sudden.  
Sho felt himself making a stupid face.  
  
“I’m sorry. I said that too soon, right? I mean, we haven’t even been together for that long and-“  
  
“No, no. You didn’t bring it up too soon. Just give me some time to think about it.”  
“Oh, okay.” Aiba was certain his proposal would be turned down.  
  
_  
Wait. I don’t need time to think about it. I want to move in with Aiba. I know that. But is it too soon? Does that really matter? If we both want to live together, then that’s fine, right?  
_  
  
“No, wait. I panicked. I want to move in with you. I know that. So let’s discuss the details when we get back to Japan?”  
“Yay! You’re the best, Sho!”  
The couple shared a kiss under the warm water of the shower.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The plane ride was especially long on the way home. Going home after a vacation is particularly terrible. There’s nothing to look forward to, no excitement, no anticipation. Just back to the normal routine. As normal as the routine of a national idol is, at least.   
  
Once they finally arrived they were completely jetlagged. Sho drove Aiba back to his apartment. They said their goodbyes and shared a quick kiss before Aiba sluggishly walked to his apartment. Vacations were fun but completely exhausting. Aiba wasn’t sure how his body would adjust to the sudden change of time zone – and he had work tomorrow.   
Aiba flopped down on the couch in his apartment and immediately dozed off.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Once Sho and Aiba entered the greenroom before the filming that day, the other members pounced on them, asking various questions about their trip. Aiba answered them for a little while, before nearly falling asleep from how tired he was. After that Sho took over, chatting with Jun for quite a while about Paris.   
  
Once the topic changed, Aiba whispered to Nino that he had something he wanted to tell him later.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
“You’re moving in together? What!?”  
  
It was lunchtime. Nino and Aiba were sitting in the cafeteria far away from anyone else.  
“Yeah.” Aiba would sound more enthusiastic, but he was dead tired.  
  
“Are you sure you are you are okay with this? Are you sure that _he_ is okay with this?”   
  
  
“He seemed happy about the idea. I mean, we haven’t discussed anything yet, but I’m sure it will work out.”  
  
“And what about Sho’s family?”  
“What about them?”  
“Surely they’ll have to know if you guys move in together. I mean, if your relationship is that serious, his parents are going to have to know.”  
Aiba sighed.  
  
“I know. I’ll bring that up when we talk about it. Sho’s just worried that his family won’t accept him.”  
  
  
“It’s probably better to tell his parents _before_ you move in together, no?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I agree.”  
  
  
“You’ve got to get out of your vacation world. Life isn’t some fairytale. Things may be going great for you and Sho right now, but no relationship comes without problems. Don’t forget that, okay?”  
  
  
“I won’t forget it, I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To: <3 Sho <3

My place at 7 tonight? We need to talk about moving in with each other! :D  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: <3 Sho <3

Sure!  Sounds great. <333

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sho had found that he used emojis much more often since he started dating Aiba...

Anyways, he was happy to finally be invited over to Aiba’s place. He could help but feel slightly nervous though. He dressed well, or at least he hoped. Being frequently told on THE Yakai that he was uncool lately was really getting to his head. 

He couldn’t believe that he was moving in with someone. Being an idol, he never thought the day would come that he would be able to commit to anyone. He knew that living with Aiba would come with another set of challenges, but he was ready to face them. He loved Aiba after all. 

*******************************************************************************

Aiba heard a knock on the door. He sprang up, and quickly opened the door.  
“Hi, Sho!” Aiba pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Hi.”   
“Come on in! I made dinner!”  
“Great, I’m starving.”  
“As always.” Aiba muttered.  
“What was that?”  
“Oh, nothing!” Aiba grinned.

“So, do we want to live in one of our current apartments, or go somewhere els-”   
“Somewhere else.”   
“Eh? So certain?” Sho chuckled.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind moving into your apartment, but I don’t want to stay in mine. I’ve been living in this place for too long. And besides, wouldn’t it be nice to move somewhere else all together? So we could actually call the apartment our own.”   
“Well, that makes sense.” Sho would rather stay in his apartment. Moving in with someone was already and drastic change, but he had to get used to a new apartment as well? Ugh. But Aiba clearly wanted to have an apartment that was theirs, and Sho understood that. So they decided to move away.

 

“Sho?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you going to tell your family that we are together?”  
“Eh? Why are you asking?”  
“Because we are going to be _living together_ , and I haven’t even met your parents. They should know that you are in such a relationship, no?”   
Sho sighed.  
“I know that. It’s just... tough. How do you even go about coming out? Especially when you don’t think they’ll accept you for it.”  
“There is no way to go about it. Just do it how you think you should. It was hard to tell my parents, but they ended up being supportive. Even if they are surprised at first, I think they’ll come around.”  
“I really hope so.”   
“It’s going to be okay, Sho, I promise. Once you tell them, we’ll be able to live together, and be happy. You just have to get over this one hurdle. It’s going to work out just fine.”  
“Thanks, Masaki.” 

*******************************************************************************

“Sho, finally! It’s been months since you last visited!”   
“Sorry, I’ve been really busy with work lately.”  
“It’s always work, isn’t it? Well it came be helped. Come in, lunch is ready.”

It was a Sunday and Sho had arrived at his parent’s house, and the whole family was present. His mom, dad, brother, and sister.  
Sho was feeling like he was about to throw up. His stomach was in his throat, and he was mentally panicking. He not only was about to tell his parents that he was gay, but he was also going to tell them that he was in a committed relationship with his bandmate, who he was about to move in with. That was too much information for Sho himself to process, never mind his family.

 

“I-I have something to say.”   
“What is it, Sho?” His mother looked nervous.  
Sho took a deep breath.  
“I know this is completely sudden, and I’m very sorry for not saying anything sooner but...”   
Everyone was staring at Sho now. His heart was about to pound out of his chest.  
“I’m gay.”   
Sighs of... relief? Resonated throughout the room.  
“No wonder the national idol Sakurai Sho couldn’t get a girlfriend! He didn’t want one!” His brother exclaimed, before laughing at his own joke.  
“So, are you in a relationship now? Are you dating some hot celebrity?” His sister asked.  
_The hottest._ Sho thought.  
Sho looked over at his parents. They hadn’t said anything yet.  
“Sho, we had a feeling that you weren’t interested in women. As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters.” His father said, and his mother nodded in agreement.

Sho was shocked. He didn’t expect it to be so easy. Sure, the air in the room had changed a bit, but his parents reacted better than he imagined.

“You didn’t answer my question! Who are you dating?”  
“Right. That’s actually what I wanted to tell you. I’m dating Aiba Masaki.”  
“EH?” Exclaimed Sho’s siblings. His parent’s eyes widened.  
“We’ve been together for several months now. We are going to move in together soon, so I thought now was a good time to tell you guys.”  
“Not fair! Why do you get Aiba? You know how many people would kill to be in your place!?” His sister pouted.  
“We’re happy for you, Sho. It’s great that you are finally settling down with someone,” his mother commented.  
“I agree. I’m really happy with him.”   
“Please invite Masaki-kun over for dinner soon!”  
“Will do.”   
“That might not be such a great idea...” His sister said.  
“Why not?”  
“Because I might steal him from you.”  
Sho burst out laughing.  
“Oh really? You think he’ll want _you_?”  
“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Sho laughed some more.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Masaki

That went... surprisingly well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Masaki

Eh? Really? They are okay with it?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Masaki

Yeah, and they even want you to come over for dinner some time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Masaki

That’s great news! All we have to do now is find a place to move into!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Finding an apartment wasn’t as hard as Sho expected it to be. They were both pretty agreeable. They didn’t want anything big or fancy, but nothing too cheap either. They picked a decent sized apartment in Shibuya that cost a pretty good chunk of change (Not that money was a problem for them, of course). 

Sho let Aiba deal with the décor. Sure, Sho butted in when it came to certain things, but for the most part, Aiba was better at that stuff than him. When everything was all said and done, Sho entered the new apartment by himself one day, to bring his own belongings. He looked around, and found that he could really see himself living there happily for a long time. He smiled as he finished unpacking his things.

He couldn’t wait to call his, no _their_ , new apartment home.


	13. Chapter 13

The transition to living with another person went rather smoothly for Sho. Unlike Aiba, who had roomed with Nino in a dorm before they debuted, Sho never lived with anyone other than his family. Despite this, Sho didn’t have too much of a problem getting used to having someone else around. Him and Aiba never really butt heads about anything, and Sho didn’t find anything Aiba did to be particularly annoying (surprisingly).  
  
However, Sho did see sides of Aiba he had never really seen before. There was a time when Aiba mentioned on TV that he would punch his pillow when he was angry or upset, and Sho could never really picture Aiba doing such a thing before.  Though he wasn’t beating up pillows, Sho saw Aiba when he was angry, when he was sad, when he was stressed. It didn’t ruin Sho’s image of Aiba, rather, it made Aiba feel more human. It was comforting to see that even the ever-smiling Aiba Masaki had bad days.   
  
They were pretty good about not getting into pointless arguments too. Whenever one or both of them were tired or stressed about work, they were able to leave each other alone for a while. Sho was worried about being with Aiba at all times, seeing how they worked together so often in addition to living with each other, but he managed to find some time for himself, so things worked out.  
  
Sho loved living with Aiba. He loved waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking, or waking up next to his boyfriend. He loved being able to snuggle with Aiba on the couch at night, watching their own TV shows and laughing at themselves. He loved that he always had someone to talk to if he needed it, and he loved having someone to support him.   
  
He loved Aiba Masaki.  
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
Another thing Sho loved about their relationship, to a shameless extent, was sex. Being an idol, you couldn’t trust anyone. If you slept with someone, you ran a high risk of them posting about it on the internet, or submitting pictures _you didn’t even know they took_ to tabloids. It was annoying being a nationally famous idol who had to jerk off by himself. Now that he lived with Aiba, this obviously wasn’t an issue. Sho soon found out that Aiba was more of a pervert than he initially anticipated, and they had sex _a lot._ Not that Sho was complaining, of course. Though sometimes Aiba was a bit too kinky for Sho, like that one time he wanted to be blindfolded and handcuffed. Sho lost count of how many times he asked ‘Are you sure you are okay?’ that night. To which Aiba responded, ‘I _want_ this, you idiot!’ with a smile on his face.  
  
Though there was one thing Sho couldn’t help but be curious about.  
Bottoming.  
  
He had never done it before. ‘Not even a finger?’ Aiba asked once. Sho had learned through their conversations that Aiba had generally bottomed in the past, so it wasn’t much of an issue anyway. Sho could get away with never receiving and Aiba wouldn’t complain. But despite what he heard about it hurting, or damaging your pride, a small part of him still wanted to try. He heard Aiba moan in pleasure as he was fucked hard, and Sho wanted to know what that felt like. Certainly it had to be good, if Aiba wanted to have sex with him as much as he did. And Sho trusted Aiba. So it didn’t hurt to try, right? (Okay, it might hurt a little, but that wasn’t the point.)  
  
One night, Sho found the courage to try it out.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Aiba was on top of him, both of them shirtless, in bed. Aiba grinded his hips down on Sho’s, desperately trying to get some pleasure. At one point in between their rough kisses, Sho mustered up every ounce of bravery he possessed, and asked,  
  
  
“Can I try bottoming tonight?”   
  
  
Sho himself was shocked with how smoothly those words rolled off his tongue.  
  
And Aiba, even more surprised, froze in place.  
  
“You want to?”  
Sho found himself nodding rather aggressively.  
  
“Are you sure? It’s probably going to hurt a bit.”  
Sho nodded again.  
  
  
“Speak to me, Sho. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I’m certain. Please, Masaki.”   
Did he just say please?! In a tone that sounded like he was begging to be fucked? Who was the person and where was the real Sakurai Sho? – Is what both Aiba _and_ Sho thought.  
  
“Well if you want it that bad... I guess I can’t say no, right?” Aiba grinned, thinking back to that dream he had about fucking Sho, as he pulled down Sho’s pants.  
  
“If it hurts, I’ll stop, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
  
  
Aiba spread Sho’s legs open, which was enough to embarrass the older man, who was already hiding his face. Aiba poured a ton of lube on his fingers – whoever said you can never use too much lube was _wrong_.   
  
  
Sho flinched when Aiba circled one cold, lube-covered finger around his hole. Aiba slowly slid the digit inside of Sho.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
It didn't hurt. Sure, it was only a finger, but it didn't really feel like anything. It wasn’t bad or good; it was just _there_. Sho didn’t really know how to feel about it.  
He did feel a bit uncomfortable when Aiba started to move his finger though. It felt weird feeling himself stretch out for the first time.  
  
It didn’t start to hurt until Aiba slid a second finger in. Sho was starting to feel a bit of a burning pain, and Aiba could tell by the expression on Sho’s face.  
  
“Still okay?”  
  
Sho nodded. He wasn’t about to back out from a bit of pain.  
  
Aiba stroked Sho’s cock as he continued to prepare him, distracting him from the pain. Soon enough Aiba had three fingers working in and out of Sho. He moved his fingers over Sho’s prostate, causing him to let out a small moan.  
  
  
_  
So that’s what it feels like. Huh.  
_  
  
Sho noticed that he was pretty turned on now and wanted more of what he just felt.  
  
“That’s enough.”  
“Huh? You want me to stop?”  
“No! No. I think I’m prepared enough now.”  
“Oh. You sure?”  
“Yes, please, Masaki. _Please_.” Sho didn’t know where this desperate, shameless side of himself had come from, but he was too turned on to care.  
  
  
Sho felt the head of Aiba’s dick pressed against his entrance. Sho took a deep breath.  
  
“AH!”  
  
It hurt. Sho felt like he was being ripped open.  
“Shh, it’s okay. It’ll feel good soon, I promise.” Aiba kissed Sho.  
Sho trusted Aiba. He nodded and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Aiba continued to touch Sho’s erection, and Sho did his best to focus on that rather than the pain. Slowly, he felt Aiba’s cock move deeper inside of him.  
  
“Sho, you are doing so good. Almost there.”  
  
  
One more small thrust and Sho felt Aiba’s balls slap against him. He sighed in relief, thankful that he hadn’t actually torn in two.   
Aiba rotated his hips to stretch Sho out some more, and then began to gently thrust in and out of his boyfriend.   
  
Sho quickly forgot the pain that he had felt earlier; he was too caught up in the pleasure of having Aiba inside of him. He got impatient with Aiba’s slow thrusts, so he thrust his hips forward to try to get Aiba to move.   
“Impatient, aren’t we?” Aiba grinned.  
“Just shut up and fuck me already,” Sho spat, flustered.  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
Per Sho’s request, Aiba picked up the pace, slamming into Sho’s prostate hard and fast, while stroking Sho’s cock at the same pace.  
  
Sho felt his orgasm coming fast.  
“Ah, fuck, I’m gonna cum!”  
Aiba started thrusting even faster than before.  
“I love you... Masaki!” Sho screamed as he came, spilling all over himself.  
Aiba was coming moments later, moaning loudly as he climaxed.  
Sho moaned at the feeling of being filled with cum.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Aiba slowly pulled out. He leaned over and grabbed some tissues, handing them to Sho.  
  
“Are you good? That didn’t hurt too much, did it?”  
“No, it was great, really.”  
“Good.” Aiba smiled. “I’ll go fill the bath.”  
  
  
Once Aiba left, Sho began to panic. He realized that he just blurted out that he loved Aiba. Of course he meant it, but that wasn’t exactly the way Sho wanted to say such important words for the first time.   
  
And then he realized that he had moved in with someone without even exchanging I love yous.  Of course Aiba loved him back. Sho was certain of that. He could tell by the way Aiba cared for him. He didn’t need words to know how Aiba felt.   
  
But the fact that Aiba didn’t say anything back was a bit... worrying. He didn’t say ‘I love you too’. He didn’t have any reaction to it. Maybe he was too caught up in the sex to even comprehend what Sho said. _Or maybe I didn’t even say it at all and I’m just going insane._  
  
Aiba’s call that the bath was ready snapped Sho out of his thoughts. Sho rolled out of bed, careful not to get semen everywhere (he didn’t really think the whole cum-in-his-ass thing through beforehand) as he half-walked/half-limped to the bathroom.  
  
Aiba really doted on him in the bathtub, to an almost annoying extent. Saying thank you over and over again, throwing compliments left and right, all while he cleaned Sho thoroughly. Of course, Sho was thankful, but it was still a bit weird.   
  
  
“Why do you keep saying nice things about me?”  
“Because Sho is amazing, that’s why!”  
“You are so silly. Really, why?”  
“Because you bottomed _for me_.”  
“But I wanted to!”   
  
“I know that, but you were able to trust me for your first time. I’m just happy, that’s all.”  
  
“Of course I trust you, you idiot!” Sho smacked him on the head.  
  
“But honestly, the first time I ever bottomed I felt inferior. Like I was weak and exposed. I never feel like that now, but I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t feel that way.”  
“Masaki... Thank you.”  
“No, thank _you_ , Sho!”   
Sho pulled Aiba towards him and kissed him, hard.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
After their bath they climbed in bed. Sho shut the lights off, and snuggled up next to Aiba.  
Sho was just about to drift off when he heard Aiba start to speak.  
  
  
“I love you too, Sho.”  
  
  



	14. Epilogue

  
  
  
_1 Year Later_  
  


It’s been said that if you’re told that you are loved too often it loses its meaning. But Sho’s heart skipped a beat every time Aiba uttered the words ‘I love you’. 

It’s been said that if you tell some one that you love them too many times, you don’t mean it as much. But Sho sincerely meant it every time he said ‘I love you’ to Aiba.

So much so that one day, Sho told Aiba that he loved him by using a different phrase.

 

“Will you marry me?”

Sho knew – they both knew – that they had marriage in the back of their minds when they chose to move to Shibuya. Shibuya was one of the few places where same-sex partnership was legal. And one of only two Tokyo wards that allowed it. 

 

Sho didn’t do anything fancy when he proposed. There were no fireworks, no writing in the sky, no expensive ring. He couldn’t propose in public anyway, so he just casually asked Aiba to marry him when they were lounging on the couch one afternoon. He never imagined that would be how his marriage proposal was going to go, but he didn’t exactly imagine he would be marrying Aiba Masaki either. 

 

Aiba, baby that he was, cried while saying yes to Sho. He was so overcome with emotion that he couldn’t keep it in. Pretty soon him and Sho were grossly sobbing while holding on to each other.

 

Sho didn't want huge wedding, and neither did Aiba. Not that they would be able to have one anyway.

 

They got married in private; no guests. Neither of them really wanted all of that attention. Afterwards they had a reception at the mansion that Sho just bought for his father, where they invited their families and the other Arashi members, plus a few incredibly close friends.

The members of Arashi (well, the three who weren’t getting married) sang One Love and led a dance of Ai wo Sakebe. Afterwards, they approached Sho and Aiba and chatted with them for a bit. 

“Congrats you two. I’m really happy for you. We all are. I wish you guys all the best!” Sho could’ve sworn he saw tears in Jun’s eyes, as he was a bit of a crybaby too, but he didn’t say anything.

“Never thought I’d see the day that anyone in Arashi gets married, but here we are. Congrats. Can’t say that I’m jealous though.”  
_Nino and his witty comments._ Sho sighed and shook his head, chuckling.

“Guess you guys really are the perfect couple after all,” Ohno muttered.  
“Us, perfect? No way!” Aiba laughed while holding on to Sho’s arm, and Sho joined him in his laughter. 

 

Aiba was right. They weren’t perfect. They were far from it. Individually speaking, Aiba was an airhead who often exaggerated his dance moves, and Sho couldn’t do anything remotely athletic. As a couple, they had their days where they argued, or butted heads, even if it was a rare occurrence. They couldn’t share their relationship with the public, nor could they actually get married, or have children. Their relationship wouldn’t be accepted by some and was not accepted by most of the world.

They weren’t the perfect couple – but hey, who said they had to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's done! My first chaptered fic. I had no idea where I was going with this at first, but I'm glad I was able to wrap things up pretty nicely. I said this would be 2 hours early, but it's done, so it's eight hours early. X'D  
> I'm sure you guys don't mind!  
>   
> But before we wrap things up, I have some people to thank!  
>   
> Thank you to everyone who read or commented on this fic. There was consistently around forty readers every release! I'm truly thankful for that.  
>   
> An even bigger thank you goes out to those who commented on every chapter! [**learashi**](http://learashi.livejournal.com/), [**deelovesryo**](http://deelovesryo.livejournal.com/), [**yuuki-nyanmaru**](https://yuuki-nyanmaru.livejournal.com/), and [**yukitsubute**](http://yukitsubute.livejournal.com/) seeing your comments on every new chapter gave me the motivation to keep posting twice a week! Thank you for letting me know that you were enjoying my writing!
> 
> And of course, thanks to [](http://yuuki-73.livejournal.com/)**yuuki_73** , who gave me a prompt that made me say "a one-shot isn't enough for this one". <333  
> 


End file.
